Scraps
by Desparate Dreamer
Summary: My random idea dump. Short stories, and other small bits that happen to pop into my head. Some might be connected, some might not. Some might be related to my other stories, most won't. Will they be romance? Most likely. Will they be short? I don't know. Will they be good? ...Meh?
1. Perfect

There's an old saying: "Shoot for the stars and you'll at least hit something worthwhile." Problem is... you might also miss the bullseye.

Jaune learned this the hard way.

He saw Weiss Schnee and gave her all of his attention. He showered her with compliments, gifts, and his affection. Even if that affection was in the form of cheesy pick up lines, and fake bravado, it was still very, very real.

Still, she didn't reciprocate. She became enamoured with the blue-haired idol of Team SSSN, and he watched as his angel slowly drifted away, lost to him. Swallowing his pride, and letting out some steam at the same time, he convinced Neptune to talk to Weiss and they became a couple not long after.

Jaune watched as they grew closer and felt a strange sense of accomplishment. He had helped his angel, his star, find happiness.

He wasn't the only one watching though.

Pyrrha had been watching him since day one, when he had confidently sauntered up to her, talking of teams in an attempt to impress Weiss. She had thought he was funny, someone she could get along with. And she had.

A little too well.

After learning of Jaune's transcripts, she had begun to realize her feelings for him. She wanted to desperately talk with him, but her stubborness to spite him had been stonger than her crush.

When Jaune killed the Ursa, and stood up to Cardin, she felt nothing but respect for her leader. That respect soon turned to a complicated mix of admiration and fear. She could wholeheartedly say she had strong feelings, maybe even love, for him, but couldn't actually admit it to him lest he reject her.

Then he started asking Ren for advice with Weiss.

That had been the breaking point for her. She told him to go out and tell Weiss exactly how he felt. It wasn't in her to yell in anger, so she just left him with that advice and held a small amount of hope that he would realize her feelings and ask her to the a dance.

He didn't.

She entered the dance alone, and expected to leave alone too. She didn't, though, as Jaune had showed up in his dress after learning of her datelessness. She began to feel hope for her possible romantic relationship with him again. So she waited.

...

And waited...

...

And waited...

Until she couldn't anymore.

In her second year at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos decided that she had waited long enough and finally gave up on the blonde fool. It wasn't immedite, but her feelings for him finally settled on 'brother'. Of course, Jaune Arc never could tell how someone really felt.

"Will you go out with me?"

He had rehearsed that one simple line over and over again so he wouldn't be so nervous when he said it, and, to his credit, he didn't stutter. Pyrrha's mouth hung open, unable to comprehend that he had finally, FINALLY, asked her out. A part of her wanted to say yes, to scream and squeal and hug him and kiss him in a long awaited moment of pure merriment.

But she didn't.

That was the past her. The piece of her that clung to her old feelings in an attempt to find happiness, but if she accepted that happiness now she knew... it would all be fake. It was a long dead dream, and there was no denying that.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered those words as she shook her head, quickly making her way off the rooftop. And all Jaune could think was: _'How did I go wrong?'_ Luckily he had Ren to confide in.

Ren nodded understandingly as he told his story. Ren knew what had happened, watched it happen. From Jaune's neglect of Pyrrha's feelings to her waning emotions for their clumsy leader to his growing feelings for the spartan. It was the sick cycle of romance. Ren could only offer one sentiment.

"You messed up. When you had the chance you didn't take it. And now..."

He trailed off, deciding to let Jaune fill in the blanks. Jaune stared at the stars from the roof, and Ren left, feeling that his leader wanted to be alone.

That was Jaune's second year at Beacon.

He had come a long way since then, and he had learned a lot from those years. Both as a Huntsman and as a person. He knew now to strike when the iron his hot, and to not dwell on the past. And he didn't regret his past at all. It was what helped him find such a beautiful wife, after all.

To most outsiders, she was only the "good enough" between Pyrrha and Weiss. But as Jaune watched Ruby rub her stomach, smiling fondly at the thought of their first child, he knew she was perfect.

He didn't reach the stars.

He missed the bullseye.

But he found the most precious gem the world could have offered him.

* * *

 **AN:** So... I decided to make this little thing for the random ideas I have. All of these will be unedited (Sorry Max) because I just want to get them out there with minimal fuss. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll try to fix them.

Update: For any and all who are wondering about Night and Day, I'm still working on it. In fact, I have around six pages of notes done, and the first chapter is planned out. Unless, you know, I change something... again.

The plot for Night and Day has changed (like ALOT) and so have the characters. I originally planned on having it be a bit more comedic, but it's definetly more focused on the plot than comedy. I hope to still squeak in a few funny moments though.

It won't come out for a while, mainly because I'm a bit lost on organizing the story. I have the general ideas, but linking them together is surprsingly hard. Writing is hard.

I don't think I'll ever judge a book by it's cover again. Literally.

That's about all I have to say today. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, or PM me if you have any questions or concerns. I hope you have a wonderful existence!

Oh, and wish me luck on my finals. ***shudders***


	2. Jaune and Blake Defeated The World

**AN:** I randomly decided to write this little thing after watching Ray's _Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World_ stream on Youtube. Warning: I don't know much about Scott Pilgrim, so yeah...

* * *

"Well, that was exhausting." Jaune shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the empty street with his girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. "I mean, why do you have so many exes? And why are they all crazy?" Blake snorted in amusement.

"What about you, huh?" Jaune quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "You cheated on Ruby with me, without even telling me. Then she attacked me screaming 'I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my boyfriend' before doing super hero poses with her cape! Not to mention she was in high school!" Her attitude was starting to tick him off.

"Hey, I apologized! And what about Adam? Crazy bull fuck nearly took my head off!" Jaune ripped his hands out of his pockets, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. Blake scoffed.

"That's nothing compared to Weiss. I could have gone bankrupt if she had her way." Jaune opened his mouth to retort, but found it hard to top a possible financial crisis with a story of her more physical exes. So he decided to bring up one of the weirder ones.

"And Yang? I didn't even know you were into girls until she showed up." Blake glared at him for bringing up her past, and only, girlfriend. Yang was very possessive, and they both found that out the hard way. She deadpanned when she remember his even weirder experience.

"Really? Remember the Twins?" Jaune flushed with indignation.

"Hey! I experimented with polyamory, ok? It was a confusing time." His head seemed to sink into his hoodie at the mention of that period in his life, and Blake almost felt bad for bringing it up.

But she always believed in eye for an eye, so he had that one coming.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on Sun. He was such a douche." Blake stopped to register what he just said. She thought he and Sun got along well now.

"But aren't you friends now?" He smiled at the though of his furry friend. Sun had changed a lot after he got a new girlfriend.

"Yeah, but he WAS a douche. I'm happy for him though. He and Velvet make a cute couple." She smiled with him, silently thanking Velvet for the thousandth time. She was the only reason Sun and Blake ended on good terms, and now she was one of her closest friends.

"Yeah. They do." And with her agreement the conversation died. Jaune took her hand, sending a warm rush through Blake's system, and they started walking again.

"I'm just glad we have that all dealt with. We don't have to worry about anymore crazy exes popping up to fight us." Blake stretched her arms behind her head as she spoke, and she could almost feel the tension in Jaune as he locked up, dropping her hand. She turned to face his now frozen frame and gave him a questioning look.

"About that..." He laughed nervously and Blake's chipper mood dropped.

"Jaune~" Blake felt a headache coming on when that singsong voice passed through her feline ears. She didn't even bother turning around to see who it was, Jaune was already akwardly waving to them anyways.

"H-Hey Pyrrha. Long time no seee. Heh heh..." Blake decided that she was going to make Jaune her manslave when she was done with this new girl.

Fucking crazy exes.

* * *

 **AN:** Review and follow and all that fun stuff.


	3. One Snowy Day

She wondered how. How had she not noticed?

She never overlooked anything. Well that's not technically true. She has overlooked some things, like why Ozpin decided to make Ruby leader, and not her. Or how much she respected Blake until she disappeared. But this is definitely something she should've noticed.

Yang had been the one to point it out to her, surprisingly. She had been ranting about Jaune's latest attempt at courting her when the buxom blonde posed the question.

"Why do you keep talking about your name?"

She had been confused for a moment. Until she recalled the various times she mentioned the Schnee name when talking of Jaune's motivations behind his advances. She had assumed he wanted her for the fame and glory, or maybe the money and power, and she explained as much to the fiery brawler.

Then she blew that theory out of the water.

"Has he ever called you by your name?"

That gave her pause. Had he? No, it had always been 'Snow Angel', or something asinine like that. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't after her name, maybe just a bit more clever than others. But Jaune and clever? That didn't fit quite right.

It was during this pregnant pause that Blake peaked from behind her book with more startling information.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't exactly know who Pyrrha was when he first met her either."

She remembered that. It had made her so frustrated that such a simpleton could not know about the four time Mistral tournament champion. She was on Television, and he recognized her from a cereal box!? Unbelievable!

Then the implications of that set in. Did he even understand what he was dealing with, when he flirted with her? The Schnee corporation stretches far and wide, across all of Remnant, and even into some of the uncharted zones outside the Kingdoms. A corporation that massive, and he really thinks he can court her, the heiress to said company, with cheesy pickup lines and off tune singing? That would make him either very cocky, or very stupid, and while he isn't the brightest light Beacon has to offer, he isn't a complete imbecile. He just acts like it.

This new knowledge really threw her off. Everything she had assumed about the blonde boy across the hall might be wrong. She tried to find some way to prove them wrong, some irrefutable proof that he didn't care about her as a person, and was only after the privleges her name brought. But she couldn't.

Everything he had done had been at his own expense, and not cost her a dime. Except for her small hissy fits, but that was a common occurence in the RWBY dorm, even without him. So now she wondered how. How had such an obvious thing gone by without her noticing?

Maybe it was stubborness. She had labeled him as someone to distrust, and stuck with it because of her need to be right. Or maybe it was bias. She did verbally assault him before even knowing his name, which had inadvertently caused all of this, just because he was the least impressive looking individual in the immediate vicinity.

It didn't matter, however, because she was going to be certain. She needed to know, is Jaune Arc after her name? Or is he genuinely interested?

And so she set off to find the blonde goof once she had made up her mind. Straight out of Dr. Pheinstein's Dust Chemistry class towards Ms. Peach's Practical Survival class that she knew he would be staying in to review notes. He had a strange obsession with the various edible berries and roots that you could find in the wilds, so he paid extra mind to that particular class. A sound judgement, she supposed. It was a useful skill to a Huntsman.

She entered the classroom silently, since she traded her heels out for the more comfortable winter boots that she had. Scanning the classroom slowly, she saw him tucked into the corner with his new fur-lined white hoodie wrapped around him loosely. Apparently it was a gift from his sisters. She liked their choice in colors.

He was mumbling something to himself over an untidy stack of notes as she approached, and she caught snippets of what he was saying.

"...Juniperus communis. The most common form of Juniper berry that is used in flavoring..."

"Jaune."

"...best known for it's involvement with gin, it grows commonly in the continent of Vytal..."

"Jaune."

"...making it one of the top goods in Vacuo and Vale..."

"Jaune!"

"Ah!" Jaune apparently was so immersed in his studying that he wasn't prepared for his chair to hit the floor. Well, his chair hit the floor. So did his head.

"Ow... Snow Angel?" Weiss resisted the urge to smack him upside the head for using that nickname, reminding herself that he did just suffer a head injury...

That may or may not have been her fault...

Totally not her fault.

"Jaune." She replied curtly, as if he should've been the one to initiate the conversation. In reality, it was just her way to stall. She didn't exactly have a plan, and now things were turning awkward. Oh no, some of the other students were looking at them. Quickly, escape!

"Would you come with me? I need to talk to you for a moment." Without waiting for an answer, she turned on the balls of her feet and started walking to the door, a little more rushed since she did not appreciate the stares she was getting from her peers.

Jaune just scratched his head, turning to look at his forgotten notes, utterly confused as to what just happened, before hurrying after his icy crush. Seriously, what just happened?

He followed her out to the fountain, the statue of his ancestor, covered in snow, standing a solitary vigil. It always inspired some confidence in him, looking at that heroic pose, but the strange looks he was getting from Weiss really chipped at that confidence like an ice pick.

"Um, did you need me for something?" He sat next to her, a respectible distance, but close enough to know he was ready to listen. She adjusted her stockings a bit to ward off the cold before turning to him with a steely gaze. He suddenly felt like he was being interrogated.

"Do you know who I am?" His jaw hung, forgotten, as he tried to process that ridiculous question.

"Uh, what?" Weiss rolled her eyes, more out of habit than actual annoyance. Her question wasn't the most... clear, after all.

"Say my name." Jaune still didn't know what she was trying to ask. Was it some sort of prank, or game, or something?

"I don't under-"

"Say my name!" That came out more threatening than she intended, but Weiss really didn't care at this point. She just wanted the confusing feeling she had to go away.

"Weiss!" He answered within nanoseconds, but Weiss still wasn't satisfied.

"My full name, you dunce." Jaune had been wanting to ask why she uses that word. Seriously, she uses it on everyone, Ruby mostly, but still. She needs to expand her vocabulary. Now would probably not be the time, though, what with her disapproving glare and everything. Seriously, her eyes were colder than the snow that he was sitting on.

"Weiss Schnee?" He internally groaned at how unsure and uncool he sounded.

"And that means...?" Now he was back to being confused.

"That... you have a unique and beautiful last name?" Weiss physically facepalmed at his less than subtle attempt at flirting. Did he really not know her? Before it just meant what she thought of him was wrong, but now it was getting embarrassing.

"No, what does my last name mean?" She emphasized this by pointing to the vague shape of the CCT tower in the distance. Jaune still didn't understand.

"Weiss, I'm not following. What are you asking me?" She let her hand drop to her side.

"You... really don't know what the 'Schnee' name means?" Her question was hesitant, like she was afraid of his answer. He shook his head, looking a little lost and more than a little disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't." Then she stood up, and thanked him before setting off. Leaving him to wonder about what just happened before inevitably giving up and heading back to work on his notes.

She understood now. She had just personally confirmed it. Jaune Arc wasn't after her for her name. He couldn't be because he didn't even know what her name _meant_. Everything she had thought of him was wrong, biased, and completely unjustified. To be honest, she didn't exactly feel ashamed after learning that. She felt... hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe, he could be the one to break her out of the cage of loneliness she found herself in.

And maybe, just maybe... she would say yes when he asked her to dinner the next day.


	4. What Would You Do?

**AN:** So, I'm sitting here, trying to comprehend my life. Highschool is over, and I'm moving onto college, and that's... very hard to accept. In around a month I will be sitting in a classroom, doing whatever it is an art student does when they major in Media Arts and Animation. I've been thinking of what I'll be able to do with my writing, and I think I want to write something professional. Not yet, oh god no, but someday, when I'm good enough. Maybe it'll be a script, or a book, or a simple plot-line for something original I make, but hopefully, someday, it'll happen. I've also been preparing for being an animator by coming up with my own characters, and enemies, so I can practice animating fight scenes once I get to that level... But then today happened, I got graduation party invites, farewells, I'll miss you's, and a number of other well wishes from my friends that I probably won't see again, and it's just so... surreal. And then, after recapping the day for the umpteenth time, I remembered we did speeches in my second hour (or second period, whatever you prefer), and there was this one profound question that kept hitting my heartsrtings.

"What would you do if you weren't afraid?"

It's a quote from the book _Who Moved My Cheese_ , a real simple book that we read for that class, but it never had such an impact until I was staring my future in the eye. I can think of a number of things that I _would've_ done if I wasn't afraid, like confessing to my first love before she got away, or joining more clubs before I graduated, but nothing I would do now. And so, in my pondering, I thought that this is a great question to ask team's RWBY and JNPR. So, this happened.

* * *

What would you do if you weren't afraid?

...

 **Jaune:** "I would prove to everyone just how much of a hero I am."

...

 **Pyrrha:** "I would show everyone that I'm just a normal girl, looking for a normal life."

...

 **Nora:** "I would break anyone's legs that hurt my friends."

...

 **Ren:** "I would make sure Nora didn't break anything else."

...

 **Ruby:** "I would give everyone a fairytale ending, because that's what we're here for."

...

 **Weiss:** "I would make my life my own, not my family's."

...

 **Blake:** "I would stand against oppression, with my heritage out in the open, for everyone to see."

...

 **Yang:** "I would enjoy life to the fullest, and make sure my friends are there to experience it with me."

...

What would YOU do if you weren't afraid?

* * *

 **AN:** So, it's not very long, and it's not very special, but it let me evaluate how I think these characters would react, how I would react. It helped me make them more human, and that's the best part of being a writer. It helped me think. Think about the things I could do, and the things I'm going to do. Hopefully it makes you think too.


	5. Wrong Order

Concept: Who calls a fast food place to say thanks for messing up an order?

* * *

Jaune was tired. It was ten at night and he was stuck with the night shift at his shitty place of work. Well, A Simple Wok wasn't really shitty, but he didn't like staying up past nine unless it was for computer games and manga.

 _Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

The phone rang and the manager was nowhere in sight to answer, but Jaune continued to ignore it, instead focusing on the drive-thru. It wasn't his job, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with stupid customers and their attitude. "The customer is always right" was such bullshit, as Jaune found out through his months working the counter.

 _Riiiing Riiiing Riiiing_

The phone continued to ring, and the manager was still nowhere in sight. In fact, the entire restaurant was dead. No customers, no other employees, the manager seemed to have dissappeared. He poked his head out the window and looked down the drive-thru. It was empty.

Sighing, he decided it would be best to answer the phone instead of getting a grilling from his boss.

"Hello and welcome to A Simple Wok. May I take you're order?" His voice matched his mood clearly. Tired and bored.

"No, I'm good." Jaune took a moment to interpret that answer.

"What?" He couldn't think of any other way to approach this situation. Seriously, what else would you say?

"I just went through the drive-thru and wanted to say thanks." The girl on the other end of the line seemed to be awfully chipper. Jaune wondered if he was being punkd.

"...What?" Again, what else could you say?

"Yeah, you guys totally got my order wrong, but it's all good. I never realized how good the Yakitori was until I said "Fuck it" and ate whoever's order this was supposed to be. So, thanks!" Jaune was starting to consider calling the main branch for advice. This stuff doesn't usually happen, right?

Right as Jaune was about to answer, another voice came from the phone. It sounded further away than the girl he was "talking" to. And younger. Little sister, maybe?

"Yang, stop chatting up that cute boy you like from A Simple Wok, and come watch Lost In Space with us! Blake is getting lonely!" It sounded like the girl he was talking to, Yang, tried to put her hand over the reciever, but Jaune could still hear the slightly muffled deadpan voice of a third girl, presumebly Blake.

"I'm not..." Apparently she was being used as bait for Yang. Jaune felt bad for her.

"Shut up, Ruby! Shhhh! Shhhh!" Yang started to panic. Jaune was still a little shellshocked over the nature of the call, let alone finding out this girl apparently had a crush on him.

"Whatever, just hurry up!" Yang finally pulled her hand away from the reciever just in time to unmuffle her sisters unapologetic shout.

"..." Jaune honestly didn't know what to say. This was kind of a big bomb to drop on an average guy like Jaune, and he was not socially experienced. The silence stretched further, and the awkwardness was becoming tangible.

"Hehe... wellgottagobye!" _Beeeeeeeep._ The line went dead and Jaune stood there, just contemplating that random event. He sighed again, hanging the phone up and returning to his post at the drive-thru window.

"Weird day." He mumbled to himself. Though, he did want this Yang girl's number. She seemed interesting. Maybe she liked manga too...

...And where the fuck was the manager?


End file.
